Our Connection
by Miss Kissi
Summary: A story about Riff Raff and Magenta, in Magenta's point of view. Reviews welcomed!


A/N: I want to really really thank all of the people who review my work, and give me encouragement and the will to write more. Your words mean a lot to me. ^_^ This story was inspired by watching the audio commentary, as per Alana, one of the Sik Chix, suggested, and I love love love Richard O'Brien and Patricia Quinn so much :D These characters belong to Richard O'Brien, the master ^_^ Please R/R, there may be more, depends on if it needs to go on anymore or not.  
  
Chapter 1: A Moment In the Tower  
  
Our connection. That is what we called it, my brother and I. No one else had a special connection like we did, no one else understood our relationship. Siblings, we are, but not of your typical variety. I know Riff Raff better than I know myself, sometimes. And the same applies to him, Riff Raff devotes himself to me so much, I can tell by the look in his eyes whenever I see him that if anything were to happen to me, he would not survive. The same goes for me. Life without my dear brother would not be life. It would be merely an existence, one that would be almost unbearable, until finally it hurt to much to even think of his name. So unbearable that the sharp blade of a knife would be comforting, soothing compared to the horror. My sweet, dear brother, he is all that I have that is good and dear in the world, the only person I can trust.  
  
Almost as if he has heard my thoughts, I hear Riff sauntering across the room to me, a weak attempt to surprise me. Transylvanians have always had heightened senses, but for me, living with an individual such as Frank N Furter, mine have improved much. You very rarely want to be caught off guard with that bastard.  
  
I turned, a smile growing at the corner of my lips, spreading as I stepped forward to welcome Riff Raff's embrace. Oh gods, how I loved him. He took me in his arms, almost as if he was cradling me, back in the day when he was my only protector, back on Transsexual. I felt a shiver go down my spine as his tongue massaged my neck. He began to kiss my neck, with a fervent passion, holding tight to me, almost as if I would fall. I stroked his hair, his poor, thinning hair, that grew rarer every day we were under Frank's control. I gasped as he began to scrape my flesh with his teeth, combining sweet pleasure with a bit of pain. Oh Riff Raff, how you tease me.  
  
He stood back a bit, to gaze upon my face, a smile twisting the corners of his mouth. I barely ever saw my brother smile when we weren't alone together like this. Perhaps it was a priveledge he used barely, except for when I could see him. That would be the reason, if there ever was one.  
  
It was cold up here, in the tower. I realized this as the warmth of Riff Raff's embrace began to diminish, leaving us both staring at each other, wondering what the other was thinking, but at the same time, completely certain we knew what the other was thinking. Frank was below, downstairs, somewhere, pleasuring himself with another of his "playmates," as we referred to them, merely momentary objects of lust, that Frank would discard after he had had enough of them, much like a child fed up with the same old toys. He was under the impression that I was doing another "domestic duty," and dusting the upper towers, ridden with cobwebs, and that Riff Raff was working on Frank's latest creation, his "muscle man." It was easier for Riff Raff to be caught and punished away from his duties than it was mine, but Riff Raff never missed an opportunity to be with me. Another quality I loved about him. Frank always shoved the responsibilities upon Riff Raff and myself, never entrusting anything to Columbia. Poor Columbia, the amusing girl as she was, referred to herself as Frank's "groupie," and no matter how much he tried to get rid of her, she just wouldn't go. Either desperation, or no where else to go kept her here, but, regardless, I am glad she stayed. It is nice being able to have another girl to talk to. Riff Raff is a wonderful conversationalist, and so very intelligent, but it is a completely different matter of talking issues with him rather than talking issues with another female. Gossip was a concept he would never understand, but that I seemed to enjoy, the little bits that I could get, and that I was actually interested in to gossip about. Columbia was that "gossip girl," the person that could understand what Riff didn't.  
  
I threw the feather duster into a corner as I snaked my arms around Riff Raff's waist, pulling him closer to me. "My darling, you know that Frank will probably whip you again when he finds you away," I whispered, my forehead now touching Riff's. "I do not fear that bastard's punishment," he replied. "Nothing keeps me from you."  
  
He met my lips and we kissed, my tongue exploring every inch of his mouth as I stroked his blonde hair, and he petting my frizzy red hair, his rag- covered hands encircling my waist. I could feel the passion in him for me, and I only hoped he could sense the same from me.  
  
He stood back, after a while, sizing me up with those piercing blue eyes of his, eyes that had strained so much, processing information for the new creature, working by the dim electric lights in the laboratory into the early hours of the morning, his nose nearly in the very paper he was trying to read. He had bags under his eyes, and under Frank's cosmetic-defined, watchful eyes, he had grown older in appearance than he actually was. I knew the young Riff Raff that loved Transsexual was in there, I knew it.  
  
He stepped forward, guiding me backwards with his hands, my movements matched his. It was almost like a dance, Riff Raff gently leading me in the right steps.  
  
I shivered as I felt the cold glass of the windowpane upon my back. Riff Raff had held me against the window, where the thunder and lightning of the storms outside illuminated his face, giving it an eerie quality. He reached up, with one finger outstretched, and lovingly caressed my cheek.  
  
"Sweet Magenta, oh the things that I wish I could do to you," He whispered, a hint of mischief in his voice.  
  
"Oh, but Riff Raff, you can, you can," I encouraged him, drawing back my upper lip, in a sort of snarl.  
  
"No, I cannot," He replied sorrowfully, running his finger down the bridge of my nose, then to the tip, before descending to my lips, resting his finger beneath my lower lip. I drew in his finger with my tongue, caressing it inside my mouth. I bit the skin above his fingernail, and his upper lip twitched in delight.  
  
"If only Frank wasn't so intent upon keeping you busy with this creation," I said, indignation hinting in my voice. "He keeps you up, day and night, night and day, till you can barely keep your eyes open. Then he whips you until your flesh tears and bleeds, before beginning the cycle all over again. It isn't fair!" I said, tears of anger welling up in the corners of my eyes. I blinked them back.  
  
Riff Raff took both hands, placing them on either side of my face, leaned in, and kissed my lips, the slightest whisper of a kiss. It was this sweet subtlety that aroused me more than the fast and furious romance I was so accustomed to. I felt my knees weaken, and I braced my heels against the wall.  
  
"Oh Riff," I moaned. I returned the kiss, licking his upper and lower lip, teasing him, luring him like a moth to the flame. Finally our lips met evenly, and I parted his lips with my tongue, pouring every bit of passion I had for him into this kiss, wrapping my arms about his neck. I felt his hand creep up the back of my thigh, massaging the skin, before moving underneath my knee. He knelt down, and picked up my leg, so that I had no choice but to follow him to the floor. How unfair this was, how unfair that Frank had satin sheets and feather mattresses, that I took care to make sure where clean every day, whereas my lover and I were reduced to sneaking away to the tower, on the hard wooden floor, ridden with dust. A tear trickled down my cheek.  
  
Riff Raff must have seen it, for he ceased kissing my lips. Beneath my eye where the tear had fallen, he planted his lips, sensually kissing the trail the tear left, before stopping at my chin.  
  
"Do not draw storm clouds upon yourself, love," He spoke, gently stroking my hair. He eased me into a sitting position against the wall, my legs wrapped around his waist, gently rocking me back and forth, as if we were children again, and I had awoken from a nightmare. It almost was true, except I couldn't wake from reality. I sobbed into Riff Raff's shoulder. Tears of pain, of sorrow, a wish that every moment with Riff Raff was not clouded with fearful thoughts of Frank punishing him, a burning desire to be back in Transsexual once more, where Riff Raff and I could be in love, not simply caged as we are here.  
  
He smoothed my hair, whispering in my ear. I hated this vulnerable moments, when Riff was all I had to cling to. Dammit, was it so hard that we wanted to have a few moments alone together in the course of the day? We must hide, like fugitives.  
  
At that moment, an echo called throughout the house, a frustrated shriek that could only be from Frank N Furter, the "master," as we called him. "RIFF RAFF!!" It shook the very rafters of the building, and fear crept into my heart.  
  
"Go to him," I urged, not wanting anything more happen to Riff Raff. "I wish to stay with you. I do not fear him," He spoke, his words strong and fearless.  
  
"But I do, I fear for you, my darling, you must go!" I eased myself off of his lap, and stood, holding my arms out to him.  
  
Riff Raff sighed, knowing that he must go, whether or not he was afraid of Frank, if we were to return to Transsexual, we must tolerate this abuse a bit longer. His fingers grasped mine, and I pulled him up off of the floor. I kissed him lightly, knowing if it was any more than that, we would not be able to leave each other so easily. He held his hands out, parallel to each other, fingers stiff, palms down, slowly moving toward my hands. Tilting his wrists up, our hands met, then ascending, our forearms and elbows touched, one of our physical manifestations of "our connection."  
  
"I shall see you tonight, my love." It was a statement, not a question.  
  
Riff Raff nodded. "Yes, of course. The master is expecting us to prepare for his party tomorrow, though, so it might not be until early morning."  
  
A sigh escaped my lips. "I can wait eternity as long as I know I shall see you again," I smiled.  
  
*** *** *** A/N: Please read/review! I was kind of stumbling along in this first chapter, what do you think? 


End file.
